


It Was Always Gonna Lead to You

by Aeiouna



Series: Takashi Shirogane and Keith Kogane Are Married [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Human Krolia (Voltron), M/M, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Summary: Shiro's prosthesis is a real thing known as the bebionic. You can find out more about ithere. I wanted it to be as close in functionality to Shiro's Galra arm (minus the glowy sci-fi elements) as I could in a modern day AU setting, which meant it needed to function pretty much like an actual flesh arm. The bebionic came up in my research a few times, so I watched a few of their videos and read the testimony and it fit the bill. It's incredible where we're already at in terms of prosthesis technology.





	It Was Always Gonna Lead to You

Little Takashi had always been intrigued by the timers on everyone else's wrists. His parents had explained to him that they counted down to the moment a person met their soulmate. Which was all well and good, except for one small problem.

Takashi didn't have a timer.

"Do I have a soulmate, Mama?" he asked one night when he was 8 as he compared his left wrist to his mother's. Hers had a timer of all zeros, since she had long met her soulmate in his father. "I don't have a counting down thing."

His mother soothed her son by stroking his hair, "Of course you have a soulmate, and you will have a timer. It just means your soulmate hasn't been born yet."

"They haven't been born yet?" he looked up at her. "Oh. Oh that makes sense."

"Mmmhmm," she smiled, "Do you feel better now sweetie? Now, c'mon, you need to get some sleep so you have energy to go Halloween costume shopping with Daddy and me tomorrow!"

That perked him right up. "You're right! I definitely need to get to sleep! Night Mama, thank you!"

She shook her head with a smile. "You're welcome, Taka."

* * *

Takashi woke up the next morning, his wrist itching like crazy. He blindly scratched it for about 10 minutes before finally looking at it. His eyes widened once he realized. He ran down the hall to show his parents. "Mama! Papa! Look! My counting down thing!"

His dad looked at his wrist. "Well, would you look at that! Looks like your soulmate was born overnight! That's fantastic, Taka! I'm so happy for you."

He finally took a good look at the numbers on his wrist. 579803415. It must be in seconds. He did the math. 18 years, 4 months, 2 weeks, 5 days, 30 minutes and 15 seconds until he met his soulmate. He wondered what his soulmate was going to be like. They had to be someone who was going to be mature for their age, since they were going to be 18 and he was going to be 26 at the time. He hadn't even thought that far in the future before now.

* * *

Shiro caught a glimpse of his wrist. 000000120 and counting. Two minutes. That meant his soulmate was among the group of airmen basic he was about to greet. He scrubbed his face as there was a knock on his door. He opened it to find his commanding officer at the door. He saluted in greeting.

"At ease, Shirogane," the commanding officer said, and Shiro dropped his hand. "Are you ready to meet the new recruits?"

"Of course, sir," Shiro nodded, "I was born ready."

They exchanged smiles and headed down to meet the recruits. Shiro glanced at his wrist every few seconds, so much so he caught the attention of the other man walking down the hall with him. "Something the matter, Shirogane?"

Shiro looked up. No used lying. "My soulmate is among the recruits. My timer is dangerously close to zero."

"Oh," came the reply, "As long as there's no fraternizing while you're both enlisted I can't say thing."

"Yes, sir," Shiro nodded quickly, "Absolutely not."

They walked into the training room, Shiro looked at the room and his wrist ticked to zero. He surveyed the room, trying to figure out if any of the airmen basic were glancing at their wrists. And that's when they locked eyes. Shiro caught him just as he glanced at his wrist and his eyes went wide, the realization all the numbers were now zero taking over his senses, and he quickly looked around trying to find who it was. He'd probably guess in a million years. The airman basic then rubbed the back of his head, probably not used to the newly buzzed look. He was _perfect_. Shiro felt his heart jump to his throat.

The commanding officer caught him and followed Shiro's line of sight. "Kogane, huh?" he whispered.

"Huh?" Shiro was confused.

"Kogane. Keith Kogane. That's the recruit you're gawking at right now."

Keith Kogane. That was his soulmate's name.

It, like him, was _perfect_.

* * *

Shiro got Keith's attention when they broke for lunch. "Kogane, was it?"

Keith quickly saluted. "Senior Airman Shirogane, sir."

"At ease," Shiro almost lifted his hands up as if to say to Keith it was okay. It was bizarre, he never expected that his soulmate's first actions to him would be a salute and a "Senior Airman Shirogane, sir."

Keith's arm dropped almost as quickly as it came up. He swallowed. "Is everything alright, sir?"

"Yeah," he really wished he could tell Keith to call him "Shiro," or even better, "Takashi," but not yet. "I noticed you glancing at your arm during class."

Keith rubbed it. "Oh, it was nothing."

"You sure?" Shiro adjusted the cuffs on his uniform, his own timer catching his eye.

"You're so lucky," Keith mused.

"Hm?"

Keith rubbed his arm again. "How long has it been since your countdown stopped? A few months, a few years?"

"About 4 hours ago," Shiro shrugged.

Keith actually took a step back. "Same as mine."

"Yeah."

Realization dawned on Keith's face. " _Oh._ "

"We can't do anything until one of us is discharged, but just know I'm here and I won't be ignoring you."

A small smile. "Okay, soulmate."

Shiro chuckled, "Just don't let anyone else hear you say that. Remember, I still have to be Senior Airman Shirogane to you."

Keith groaned.

"Trust me," Shiro made a face, "I wish that wasn't the case." He led Keith down to the mess hall, glancing at him every so often. He couldn't believe how lucky he'd gotten.

* * *

Keith was Shiro's shadow, not that Shiro would have wanted it any other way. He was there when Shiro was promoted to Staff Sergeant, and in turn, Shiro watched as Keith made it to Airman, and then Airman First Class. Keith was there, in full dress blues, when Shiro was deployed. They saluted each other as Shiro stepped on the plane.

"Come back to me, Staff Sergeant Shirogane," Keith said softly.

"I plan on it, Airman First Class Kogane," Shiro returned just as softly.

He looked out the window as the plane took off, watched as Keith, his Keith, didn't care that he was in full uniform, crying into Krolia's shoulder. Shiro knew it was because of him leaving, of him being deployed and Keith having to stay in the States. Shiro leaned back into the seat once he couldn't see them anymore. This was it, the last time. He was requesting a discharge after this tour. He couldn't do it anymore.

It was the infrequent communication that was going to hurt the most. He knew it was going to be the pang of not talking to his parents a hundred fold. On the other hand, Shiro was going to appreciate the fact that their letters were going to be the first time they could actually act like the soulmates they are. No one was going to be reading the letters but him and Keith.

 

 

> _Keith,_
> 
> _Just landed, and my eyes hurt from crying. I think I finally just stopped._
> 
> _It's always hurt to leave for a tour, but this time was the hardest. Watching you cry into your mom's shoulder, the ache in my heart that I couldn't kiss you goodbye, couldn't tell you I loved you._
> 
> _I do love you. You know that, right Keith?_
> 
> _I've loved you from the moment I caught you checking your wrist your first day of basic, because I knew. I knew why you were checking your wrist. I knew you were mine._
> 
> _I can't wait to come home. To you. That's gonna be such a good feeling, having you there for me._
> 
> _I miss you already._
> 
> _I wish I had a new countdown on my arm to the day I come home to you. It's going to ache not being able to look at how long at a glance._
> 
> _I can't wait to come home to you. I have so many plans. For us. Just you wait, my love._
> 
> _Can't wait to hear from you._
> 
> _Love you,_  
>  _Shiro_

 

 

 

> _Shiro,_
> 
> _That's... gonna take some getting used to, calling you that. I'll do it though, of course._
> 
> _So you saw that, huh? Wow, now I'm embarrassed. But it hurt so damn much, not getting on that plane with you. Why couldn't they have deployed my unit as well? Why do I have to be stuck here on base? Ugh._
> 
> _Of course I know you love me, silly. Why do you think I was crying?_
> 
> _I love you too._
> 
> _I had an ache in my stomach when I saw you looking at me that day. At first, fear. Oh crap, my CO was going to chastise me, I shouldn't be looking, I shouldn't be acting suspicious. But then, this feeling of adoration washed over me. But I thought, no never. There was no way you were my soulmate. That was wishful thinking._
> 
> _Guess wishes do come true._
> 
> _I want you here now, I'm counting down the minutes, the second. Just like on my arm. Counting down the days to you._
> 
> _Come home to me safe, Shiro._
> 
> _I love you,_  
>  _Keith_

 

* * *

Keith was used to phone calls at all times of the day, it's what happens in the military. He groggily picked up his phone. "Airman First Class Keith Kogane, how can I help you?"

"Kogane," it was Shiro's commanding officer.

He jolted up, suddenly wide awake. "Sir! Wha... I mean... I apologize for my lack of composure. Is something the matter?"

"There was an incident involving Staff Sergeant Shirogane, you are listed as one of his contacts."

Keith's stomach dropped and he felt like throwing up. "I-is he okay?"

"He's alive," and Keith let out a breath, "But he's been gravely injured. Right arm. We needed to amputate."

Keith didn't care if they had to amputate every one of Shiro's limbs, he was _alive_. "Can I talk to him?"

"He's still coming out of the anesthesia from surgery right now so he's indisposed. We've arranged for a flight out for you to meet with him. You leave in three hours."

Keith packed what little he needed while on the phone. "I'll be ready."

"See you soon, Kogane."

Keith dropped to his knees as soon as the call ended. Shiro, his Shiro, was injured. But he was _alive_.

* * *

Keith walked down the halls of the hospital to Shiro's recovery room. He made sure to come in uniform, so they wouldn't make him walk with an escort. He wanted to be alone with Shiro. He swallowed as he peeked into the room. "Shiro?"

Shiro looked over as he heard his name. His face changed instantly as he saw the source of it. "Keith!"

Keith ran over to him and wrapped his arms around him as best he could, his face buried in his chest. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Shiro wrapped his remaining arm around Keith. "I'm sorry, I broke my promise. To come home safe."

Keith shook his head. "No, no! You didn't! When I asked you to do that I meant to not come home to me in a body bag, silly! You didn't break it at all."

Shiro kissed the top of his head. "You're perfect, you know that?"

Keith scoffed. "I'm hardly perfect."

"You're perfect for me though."

"Well, then it's a good thing we're soulmates."

Shiro chuckled. "Guess I'm done serving." He lifted up the stump where his right arm used to be.

Keith chuckled as well. "Good. Well not good that you lost your arm, but good that we can actually, you know, show the world we're soulmates. I've got our room ready for you." Shiro _was_ going to move in with him now, and they _were_ going to sleep in the same bed.

"Our room?"

"Yes you dork, you think I'm putting off sharing a bed with you any longer than I have to?" Keith looked into his eyes.

Shiro licked his lips. "Oh."

"Shiro," Keith got closer. Shiro's lips were absolutely kissable. He swallowed.

"Keith?" And before he knew it, Keith was pulling him up by his dog tags, their lips crashing together and filling a need Shiro didn't realize he had until just now.

When Keith pulled away, he was flushed. "I've been wanting to do that for ages. I should have been able to do that the day we met."

"I know," Shiro pulled him in for another kiss, "I felt the same way."

* * *

Keith was so proud of how Shiro was adjusting to his new life. Not only was he dealing with being a civilian (and technically a military _spouse_ now), but he was having to relearn how to do a lot of things with his prosthetic arm. Keith was awestruck by prosthesis technology nowadays, Shiro's arm was something out of a science fiction novel, completely bionic. And while it was a _little_ clunky, it worked really well.

What Keith wasn't prepared for, was the nightmares. And the outbursts. He should expected that Shiro would come back with some form of PTSD, but he didn't expect it to be this strong. But he was there for Shiro, always would be.

One night, while helping Shiro calm down from a particularly bad nightmare by rubbing the raised bumps of zeroes on Shiro's arm where the countdown to that fateful day once was (thank God for small favors, Shiro didn't lose his left arm), Shiro snuggled into him.

"Ahwhacha," he mumbled sleepily.

"What was that hon?" Keith chuckled.

"I want you," Shiro said clearer.

Keith wanted to make a snarky remark, act like he had no idea what Shiro was talking about, but he knew. He totally, totally knew. Because he'd been thinking about it for a while, many a night relieving himself in the bathroom to let Shiro sleep. He didn't want to take advantage of Shiro while he was recovering from everything. "Are you sure?"

Shiro was now awake. "You're my soulmate, Keith. I'm very sure."

"God I've been so scared to ask."

"What? Why?"

"I didn't want you to think I was taking advantage of you while you were recovering. I was more concerned with your recovery."

Shiro thought he had filled his quota of love for Keith, but those two sentences proved him wrong. Keith proved over and over, everyday, that fate made the right choice in bringing the two of them together. "Oh, Keith."

Keith blushed a bit. "Mmm that won't be the last time you say 'Oh, Keith' tonight."

Shiro smirked. "Oh yeah?"

"Uh huh."

Keith tugged at the waistband of the shorts Shiro was wearing. "Please I want to see." It wasn't like he hadn't seen Shiro naked before, he was helping him bathe in the first few days after he came home from the both the overseas and the American hospitals. But now this? This was different. It was passionate. It was raw and it was their moment and it was them. All the nights coming into his hand in the bathroom were never going to compare.

Shiro easily slipped them off, the only article of clothing he was wearing. "Eager, huh?"

"Always have been," Keith chuckled, "You know me." He looked down at Shiro's hardening cock. "May I?"

"Fuck, _yes_ ," Shiro moaned, arching his hips into Keith's hand. "Please, Keith."

Keith wrapped his hand around Shiro's cock as Shiro wrapped his prosthetic arm around his waist to pull him closer. The feeling was something he'd have to get used to, it not being flesh, but he was willing. It was Shiro. He moaned as his own erection brushed up against Shiro's body.

"Mmm you're wearing too much," Shiro moaned as he fumbled to remove Keith's sleep pants so Keith didn't have to stop his hand from what it was doing. Finally, success, and finally, Keith was naked before him. "God, you're everything I've dreamed of and more."

Keith felt the flush of his body from head to toe. "Oh?"

Shiro realized how that came across, since they were getting intimate."I don't just mean physically. I mean, yes. God _yes_ I'm dreamed of being intimate with you for years but even before that, I always wondered what kind of person you'd be. I almost thought I didn't have a soulmate."

Keith wondered how he could have thought that, until he remembered that countdowns didn't appear until after both half of the bonded pair are born. Shiro went 8, almost 9 years without a countdown. "Shiro."

"I was ecstatic when it finally appeared, and I started imagining what you'd be like. I always imagined you to be male, with an amazing smile and this deep rooted love for me."

"Well," Keith twisted his wrist a bit eliciting a cracked moan from Shiro, "I can assure you all of those things are true. Well, not sure of the smile. But definitely the other two."

"I was so scared you wouldn't want me anymore after my accident."

Keith pulled Shiro down into a heated kiss. "Shiro, the only thing I care about in the aftermath of your accident is the fact that you're here for me to be doing this to right now. Fuck, if you had lost all of your limbs I would still love you, I would still want you." He reached into the drawer in his bedside table, fishing through it in the dark before finally finding what he was looking for and pulling it out. "Shiro."

"Yes, Keith?"

He uncapped the bottle in his hand, and coated his fingers with its contents. His breath hitched once the first digit breached his entrance, but the feeling quickly turned to pleasure as he prepared himself for Shiro. "I can't wait anymore."

Shiro gasped at the scene, illuminated only by the moonlight peeking through their window. He'd never been more turned on. "Keith."

Keith pulled his fingers out when he was sufficiently stretched and cleaned them off with his dirty T-shirt on the floor. "Shiro, _please_."

Shiro pushed Keith on the bed, grabbing the bottle that it didn't take long for him to realize was lube from where Keith dropped it during his little show and slicked up his cock with it. He steadied himself at Keith's asshole and inched his way in. "Fuck, Keith."

Keith arched into Shiro. "Shiro."

Shiro shook his head, "No. No. When we're like this, I want you to call me Takashi."

Keith's heart pounded at those words. It wasn't like he didn't know Shiro's full name. He had carried his extra set of dog tags during Shiro's entire deployment, memorizing the way "Shirogane, Takashi" was embossed onto them. There were a few letters he'd sent where he'd opened them with "Takashi," whited it out, and replaced it with "Shiro." There were nights where he relieved himself, whispering the name on his lips as he came. And yet, he felt the need to get the okay from Shiro before he used it in front of him.

"Keith, everything okay?" Shiro asked as he found a rhythm to his thrusts.

Keith nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, Takashi."

"My God I've been waiting to hear you say that," Shiro's motions got faster. For a while the only sounds in the room were where their bodies smacked together, some moaning, a "Keith" here, and a "Takashi" there.

And then, "I... I'm gonna..." from Keith.

"Fuck, me too," Shiro responded. "Please, Keith. Let me see how pretty you are when you come."

There was something about the way Shiro said that took him over the edge. "Takashi!" he cried, his seed splaying between them as came.

"Keith!" A few more jutted thrusts and Shiro stilled, spilling to Keith before laying down beside him and reaching for the same dirty T-shirt Keith had used earlier to clean them up. "I'm glad fate chose you."

"I'm glad fate chose you too," Keith whispered, "I love you." He started running his thumb over Shiro's countdown.

"I love you," Shiro whispered, falling back to sleep. Keith watched him for a while before falling asleep himself.

They could finally start living.

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro's prosthesis is a real thing known as the bebionic. You can find out more about it [here](http://bebionic.com/). I wanted it to be as close in functionality to Shiro's Galra arm (minus the glowy sci-fi elements) as I could in a modern day AU setting, which meant it needed to function pretty much like an actual flesh arm. The bebionic came up in my research a few times, so I watched a few of their videos and read the testimony and it fit the bill. It's incredible where we're already at in terms of prosthesis technology.


End file.
